Smitten
by LilLuckyLivelyLily
Summary: not your typical l/j fic trust me. James is in love with the Hogwarts beauty queen but he's a geek so he asks Lily for help to turn him into a uhh ummm... uh stud! ok but Lily is not popular either a whole new twist!
1. A little different than the others don't...

Hello little people!! This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me! I have been reading a lot of L/J fics and I got millions of ideas popping into my head. So…  
  
I have decided to write this one! Ok, I say before hand that please, please I beg of you, don't kill me because of my spelling, grammar, or typos!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is gonna be the only disclaimer in the whole story, let me make it very clear for all the dumb people reading this: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!  
  
1 IT ALL BELONGS TO JKR! OK? JEEZ! *Babbles about stupid little people…*  
  
2 It's not gonna be your typical l/j fic. Trust me… *cackles evilly* starts in their 6th year.  
  
3  
  
4 Ok! Here's the story!  
  
  
  
All the Marauders except one, smiled, they had pulled another prank without getting caught. There was no way the professors were going to suspect the group of four goody-goodies. The Marauders was the name of a group of boys who loved to play pranks, but never caught. No one else in Hogwarts knew the name Marauders, the geeky group of boys always kept a low profile.  
  
In this group were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. (I tried to kill him, I really did!)They were your typical geeks, they all wore glasses even though they didn't need them, they had muggle pocket protectors, their pants were all they way to their chest, and knee high socks.  
  
James Potter had neat black hair and brown eyes and was quite tall. Sirius Black was almost like James's twin except for the blue eyes and longer hair. Remus Lupin had brown sandy sort of hair and blue eyes. And there was Peter who was fat. ( I don't think I need to describe him, and I don't feel like it.)  
  
  
  
They studied together and got wonderful grades though no one really cared except the teachers. But boys will be boys, and these particular boys knew they loved pranks at heart.  
  
They were each other's only friends except for an extremely nice girl named Lily Evans. Lily felt sorry for them, so automatically, in their 2nd year she became their friend. She was an average girl who really didn't care about her looks, which was a pity because she would be stunning with her emerald green eyes and auburn hair.  
  
Currently the groupie had turned the whole hall bright pink and had duplicated Severus Snape's boxers and charmed them to float around in the hall with his name on them.  
  
Professor McGonagall shook her head and ignored Snape as he ran around the hall trying to catch his boxers. She had gotten used to these pranks, she knew some one in this school was a master prankster and never revealed him/herself. No matter how hard the professor tried to figure out who it was, she just simply couldn't!  
  
The one Marauder who didn't smile at the prank was James. His friends knew his problem, they had played a prank to cheer him up, but failed. You see, James's problem was that he had a majorly huge crush on the most popular girl in their year: Claudia Haller. These days he's gone crazy from staring at her. In his heart he knew that she could care less about him. He needed help, girl help. The only girl help he could get is from Lily Evans, his only female friend.  
  
He walked over to Lily and whined, " Lilyyyyyy… I need help desperately! You know that I'm in love with Claudia, so you gotta help me win her heart!"  
  
"How can I help, James? You know I'm not very high up on the popularity pole than you are, no offence by the way." Lily answered.  
  
"Well, you're a girl--"  
  
"Gee, thanks for noticing, I'm quite aware I'm a girl"  
  
"No, listen to me, you're a girl so you should know what kind of guy you want! And you're my only female friend so pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase help me!!! I do anything!!!!! Teach me how to be a dream guy!" James begged.  
  
Jeez , he is desperate! He did say he'd do anything to get my help. Lily thought.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it, but what will I get in return?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Umm… Oh! I'll get you those Silver Snitches concert tickets you wanted so much…"  
  
James knew he hit the jackpot, Lily would do anything to go to that concert, but it was sold out. His family was unusually rich and they had connections with any concert.  
  
"Oooh!!!!! Yay!!!" Lily squealed and then began to sing the I'm-gonna-go-to- the- Silver-Snitches-concert-song.  
  
"LILY! Shut up!" James screamed at the top of his lungs. That caused a few people to glance in their direction. They had never heard the geeky, brainy nerd say shut up before. They stereotype geeks…  
  
Lily looked James up and down muttering to herself and James caught a few words like "that won't do" and "those clothes definitely need to go" Then her face lit up and she yelled out, "I GOT IT!" And grabbed James and ran out of the hall dragging him behind her.  
  
Once they were in the hall Lily turned to James and said in a serious manner,  
  
"James Potter, when I am through with you, Claudia is gonna fall at your feet. Brace yourself, because you are going to have to change your whole appearance. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! James, are you ready?"  
  
James was now a little bit scared of Lily, because he was afraid when she said something about changing his appearance, and then that laugh… He managed to squeak out,  
  
"Y-y-eah… I think…"  
  
Lily smiled, " Good, tomorrow we are going shopping."  
  
And with that she turned and walked towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
Now, James Potter was terrified of Lily Evans. She had said the fatal word that jocks and geeky boys alike were horrified of : Shopping.  
  
As he trudged towards Gryffindor Tower one thought ran through his head: Lily Evans's laugh was not normal… not normal at all…  
  
  
  
  
  
Well????? Do you like it?????? REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?!? I gotta know if it is way too bad then I don't have to continue this fic. But please go easy on me remember, its my first fic!!  
  
Now be a good little uhh… umm… person and click that little box down there!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ / 


	2. Shopping...

YAY!!!!!!!!!! Summer!!!! I thank whoever reviewed 'cause you all are sooooo sweet!!  
  
Ok if you want the disclaimer then just read the first chapter's disclaimer.  
  
Oh! And that I don't own the plot; I got the inspiration from a TV show I watched.  
  
Ok on with the story!  
  
  
  
"Ahhh, only 45 minutes this time!" sighed James as he finished tackling his umm "hair". He just set a world record! Only 45 minutes, last time it had taken him 1 hour and 3 minutes…  
  
James proudly stared at his neatly plastered hair on top of his head, and feeling content, he floated out of his dorm room. Then an unpleasant thought bumped him down to Earth.(Literally, as he fell down the stairs...)  
  
Today's the day Lily Evans was taking him shopping. James shook his head as he thought about what this day might bring.  
  
Of course, it was a Hogsmeade weekend, (if you haven't gathered that already…) and Lily met him at the bottom of the stairs and looking a little overly hyper as she started to jump up and down.  
  
"Are you ready??? Huh? Huh? Huh? Just remember that once you get Claudia, I get the tickets!!! Ok? OK? Oh, we have a lot of work to do if you want to come back today looking good. Come on!" She managed to say that while bouncing up and down and dragging James out of the portrait hole, causing his arm to flop around like Jell-O.  
  
James sighed and let himself be dragged by Lily, just wishing to get this over with.  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
The second they arrived in Hogmeade, Lily led him to a shop for men's clothes. It seemed that a female accompanied most of the men there. Lily took no notice of that and started grabbing clothes without asking James what his size was. James just followed her not bothering to say anything.  
  
"Alright, now go into the fitting room and try on one outfit at one time and each time come out and let me look, ok?"  
  
James nodded and took the armful of clothes Lily had picked and strode into the fitting room.  
  
Each time James came out, Lily shook her head because he just didn't have any sense of fashion. He came out wearing something like this.  
  
James had on a collared shirt and buttoning it all the way up to his throat, and shorts that would have looked good on him if he didn't pull it all the way to his chest.  
  
Lily buried her head in her hands and moaned, " God, James, don't you have any sense of fashion????????"  
  
"What?" James asked looking confused.  
  
Lily took a deep breath and said calmly, " James, you have to unbutton the top buttons on your shirt, to make it look looser and your shorts need to be AT LEAST down to your waist. Ok?"  
  
James went back into the fitting room and yelled out, "There is no way I'm coming out of here looking like this. NO WAY!"  
  
Lily sighed and called to the other side of the door, " You are coming out mister or you wish you were never born!!"  
  
There was a groan from the other side and James stepped out reluctantly, but scrambled back in an instant. Lily had seen him though and she had to admit it was better than nothing.  
  
"Good!!! See, that wasn't so painful!"  
  
"But, Lily--"  
  
"Don't 'but Lily' me, James, you're gonna wear something like this if your want Claudia to like you, got that?"  
  
James knew better than to mess with Lily, she definitely lives up to her reputation as a red head. Even though, at most times she's a sweet girl, but when she gets mad… Let's just say that you don't want to be anywhere within 10 feet of her.  
  
He changed back into his normal clothes and they picked out more outfits like that one and proceeded to a salon.(A/N: I don't care if they have those in the wizarding word, ok?)  
  
"Do something to his hair, it's too… um… uh… neat! Yeah that's it neat!" Lily said to the barber.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lily stared at James as he screamed.  
  
"It took me 45 minutes this morning to get it neat, you are NOT I repeat NOT getting it messed up again!"  
  
Lily shrugged that little speech of and said to the barber, " Proceed"  
  
It turned out Lily had to put a freezing charm on James (except his hair) to stop him from moving, and a silencing charm to shut him up.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
James walked out the salon with his hair trimmed slightly and un-gelled, making it messy and loose.  
  
"Now, here comes the hard part." Lily announced.  
  
"What can be harder than to have your appearance changed?" James grumbled to himself.  
  
"Shut up. Anyways, you need to learn how to be a smooth guy towards girls"  
  
James paled, he hadn't expected this…  
  
"W-w-h-at?"  
  
"Yes James, you really didn't think that Claudia will fall for you if you just talk to her about homework and books and stuff like that?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"I have arranged for a little mini lesson on girls from Mundungus Fletcher. He should be here just… about… now."  
  
"Hi Lily, James."  
  
A boy with brown hair and hazel eyes ran towards them. He turned to James and said with a cheery tone, " Ready for your first lesson on girls, James?"  
  
James was still in shock. How in the world did Lily pull this off? He wondered. Mundungus Fletcher was a popular kid, and James doubted that he even knew Lily was alive, let alone doing a favor for her.  
  
"Uh… Lily, can I talk to you for a second, alone please…"  
  
James let Lily to the side and hissed, "Lily! How did you get him to be my tutor? He's really popular, and you're just… Lily."  
  
"Gee thanks James. He's doing this as a thank you for me since I helped him with a piece of the charms homework we had." Lily replied dryly.  
  
He went over to Mundungus and Lily ran off claiming she rather not witness this.  
  
"Ok! Shall we start this lesson?"  
  
James smiled weakly, and replied, "Let's get this over with"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
After an hour of sitting outside of an ice cream parlor, James had learned the basics of dating girls from Mundungus. They were reviewing what he had learned.  
  
"Good, now what do you say when the girl asks you if you like the new dress she just bought and she's showing it to you on a hanger?"  
  
"I say, 'It's a beautiful dress on a hanger, but it would look even better on you.' And then you wink at her."  
  
"Wonderful! I think you're ready!"  
  
James had discovered that Mundungus was actually a pretty cool guy and he even found himself revealing the Marauders to him. He had found that surprising and couldn't believe James and his friends had pulled all those mysterious pranks.  
  
Mundungus had to go when Lily turned up again and she announced that it was time to see her master plan in action. She made James go into a restroom and change and then she wanted him to use what he just learned on any girl.  
  
When James finally decided to come out of the restroom, Lily stared at him wide eyed, and couldn't and wouldn't believe what she was seeing…  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I juz decided to stop here!  
  
Hee hee I evil aren't I…  
  
Anyways, REVIEW IF U WANNA LIVE!! (juz kidding… not…)  
  
  
  
Please? Email me if you like, sum strange people prefer to email thoughts rather than to leave them in the lil review box.  
  
~Luv LilLuckyLivelyLily 


	3. Trasformation...

I feel soooo happy! You people love my fic!! *Sniffles* *Resist urge to cry* Lots of people asked me to make Sirius and Remus hot too so I will, to make you guys happy!!  
  
Ok I'll shut up now and if you want the disclaimer, then read chapter one.  
  
On with the fic…  
  
  
  
Lily's eyes popped out of their sockets, she could not believe the person that's standing in front of her was her old nerdy geeky friend. She just stood there transfixed.  
  
"Um… why are you starring?" James looked down at himself, then back at Lily.  
  
"Ehh… uhh… you… good lord… what… happened…" Lily stuttered non-stop and just could not string some actual sentences together.  
  
James Potter was not recognizable. In the short 2 minutes in the restroom, he had transformed from the low self-esteemed nerd, to hot, handsome, easygoing teenager. He had a navy blue T-shirt that clung loosely to his body, jeans that hung from his hips, his messy hair totally going with his clothes giving him a I'm-a-bad-boy-look, and he had removed his glasses revealing chocolate colored eyes.  
  
Lily quickly recovered from her trance and managed to squeak out, " O-kk… now do what I said, turn on your new charm on any girl that I pick."  
  
"Am I ready Lil?"  
  
"Is that the way to talk? You need to be more confident, out going, from your tone just now I would have thought you were a talking chicken."  
  
"…"  
  
"Oh never mind, now HER!"  
  
Lily pointed to a pretty girl with blonde hair looking in a window of cosmetics. She nodded to James and pointed again. James sucked in his breath and walked over to the girl.  
  
"Hey there, pretty lady, care for a butterbeer with me in The Three Broomsticks?"  
  
The girl looked startled, but looked James over and giggled shrilly.  
  
"I love to!"  
  
They walked off and Lily followed them keeping her distance while pulling out a quill and notepad, she wrote:  
  
Girl one:  
  
James' Smooth-ness/charm:  
  
Attitude:  
  
Yes/No, on invitation to second date. Yes=10, No=0:  
  
How much the girl likes James:  
  
Over all total score:  
  
  
  
She had planned to watch the couple and score James on a scale of 0-10. Lily chuckled to herself while she watched that girl flirt shamelessly with James.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After watching them for about half a hour, Lily had scored James like this.  
  
  
  
Girl one: Melissa (Didn't catch her last name)  
  
James' Smooth-ness/charm: 9  
  
Attitude: 6  
  
Yes/No, on invitation to second date. Yes=10, No=0: 10  
  
How much the girl likes James: 10  
  
Over all total score:35  
  
  
  
'Hmmm not bad, 35 out of 40, he's a natural at this considering it is his first "date." Although it looks like he doesn't like her too much… Ha ha this is funny!' Lily thought.  
  
A few minutes later the girl left and James walked over to Lily.  
  
"So? How was I?"  
  
Lily showed him her little scoring sheet and burst out laughing. James looked at the notepad and hollered,  
  
"Attitude: 6? Alright so I didn't like her too much, was I that cold towards her? Well it was my first try and you can't blame me for not liking girls who are too freaking giggly. And what the hell are you laughing at??"  
  
"I was going to give you a (laugh) 4 for attitude but I went easy on you, my (laugh) gosh, you were like (laugh) 'uh huh' 'yeah' 'great' to everything she says, (laugh) you clearly weren't interested in her. (laugh) You should have seen your face when she left, (laugh )it was like total relief! (laugh)" Lily managed to say all that between laughs. "Ok, I'll be serious, you need to show more interest in girls if you Claudia to like you. "  
  
James just nodded his head and headed back to Hogwarts, ignoring Lily as she ran to keep up with his still chuckling here and there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"JAMES? IS THAT YOU? HOLY SHIT! MAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"  
  
That was the greeting James got when he stepped in the portrait hole. Trust Sirius to make a big commotion even if he's a geek, he's just more interested in schoolwork than other stuff.  
  
"Great…" James muttered, "Now I have the whole common room's attention, ugh, die Sirius die…"  
  
Babble now broke out of the common room people who heard Sirius's out burst had come down and phrases could be heard floating around.  
  
"Oh My God…" "Is that James Potter…" "What happened to him?" "Whoa…" "Damn, he's hot…"  
  
That was the male population's reaction… The last comment had disturbed James a bit…  
  
The female population's reaction was a little bit different.  
  
"Oh… He's sooooooo cute!" "He looks so dreamy…" "Ohhh! Is my hair alright?" "Should I ask him out now?"  
  
James flashed everyone a smile and climbed up the staircase towards the boys' dorm. He flopped down on his bed and the door flew open with a BANG!  
  
Sirius and Remus came in looking awed.  
  
"James, I never knew you were gonna do this? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Ah, Remus the reasonable one. As he opened his mouth to speak when Sirius interrupted,  
  
"JAMESY BOY! DID YOU KNOW YOU GOT EVERY GIRL IN THE ROOM STARING AT YOU? THIS CHANGE DID YOU SOME GOOD! CAN YOU SHARE THE GIRLS WITH ME?" (Guess his hormones kicked in right about now… Hee Hee)  
  
"Sirius! Shut your trap! Let James explain."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Remmie, (Don't call me Remmie), remember I have a crush on Claudia Haller? Well, I asked Lily to help me get Claudia, so she took the shopping, (Oh! The Horror!) (Shut up, Sirius) and she got me a whole new look and Mundungus Fletcher taught me how to deal with girls! And then Lily tested me on some bimbo and she flirted with me non-stop!"  
  
An idea suddenly came to James, he smiled and said sweetly to Sirius and Remus,  
  
"You guys want your share of girls too right?"  
  
"Yeah…" From Remus and a "HELL YA!" From Sirius.  
  
"I'm gonna get Lily to change you two too! I am definitely not going through this… this.. thing alone!"  
  
Sirius ran out of the room to find Lily and Remus looked uncertainly at James but went out to join Sirius too.  
  
Now James was happy, he could get practically any girl he wants to, his friends are going to face this with him, and he's popular. He smiled inwardly and reminded himself to thank Lily someday.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in the common room…  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE LILY? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"  
  
Lily Evans shrank back into a corner of the wall as Sirius Black towered over her. She had watched the scene in the common room and was about to go up to her own dorm when an over excited Sirius Black jumped out of no where and started to beg her for something.  
  
"W-wh-at do you want Sirius?"  
  
"I need you to turn me and Remus into what James is now! Will you do it?"  
  
"Sure but the Hogsmeade trip is over so if you want you can borrow James clothes and take lessons from his 'cause I have no idea where Mundungus Fletcher is, you can do that!"  
  
"OK LIL! COME ON REMMIE!"  
  
"Remus you poor soul, did Sirius drag you into this?"  
  
"Yeah…" Remus sighed.  
  
Lily shook her head sadly and walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"GIMME THAT! THAT'S MY UNDERWEAR, NOT WHAT LILY BOUGHT FOR ME IN HOGSMEADE!! SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The whole Gryffindor tower heard the commotion and decided they didn't wanna know, but what they do know is that 20 minutes later 3 hot guys walked out of the 6 year dormitories.  
  
From then on, the Marauders (minus rat boy) had become the most popular guys in the school. Even when they do get a little tongue tied with ladies, the whole school had forgotten that they once were the biggest geeks around...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James then decided he would try his luck with Claudia…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So??? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
Did I make you guys happy?  
  
Ohhh trust me, I have great plans for them…  
  
Hee Hee Hee, Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
REVIEW OR I'LL SEND THE MUNCHKINS FROM THE WIZARD OF OZ TO GET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*Clears throat* Heh! Sorry… 


	4. Dancing, and Sirius and Remus has a litt...

I'm soooo happie!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got over 50 reviews for 3 chappies!!!  
  
Trust me I have plans for Lily, for James, and for Claudia. Muuhhhahhahahahahahaha!  
  
Ok personally I am sick of all the best friends falling for best friends kinda thing so I'm just gonna make Lily have average normal girl friends (not girlfriend girlfriend)  
  
Also some of ya'll were wondering the Marauders aren't Lily's only friends, she does have friends but they are not important, so I didn't mention them too much. Like I said, it's mainly because of the Lily's best friends always fall for the rest of the Marauders thing. Ugh! I am soooooooo sick of that.  
  
Anyways, enough of my babblings, on with the show… ahem in this case on with the story…  
  
£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£±º£ ±º£  
  
Sure, James Potter had gotten so popular that he was asked to join the Quidditch team and found that he had talents on the field. And also he was now the Hogwarts heartthrob, but that didn't mean that he wasn't nervous towards his long time crush, the Hogwarts beauty queen. Especially when it came time for him to ask her to the Halloween Masquerade. (A/N: so cliché, I know! But like I said, I have plans for them.) He didn't even know what to say to her! Every time she's near, his tongue just tie up and he would make a fool outta himself.  
  
His nerves grew even worse when he found out they would have to waltz at the dance. He didn't know how to waltz! He didn't even think he knew a person who could waltz! Wait a second… he did know a person who could waltz…  
  
A person who had formal parents… A person who had been forced to waltz in her parents' little parties… A person who had told him specifically about her waltz lessons…  
  
The person was Lily Evans.  
  
(A/N: You expected that.)  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Lily wasn't sure if she did James a favor or not, because these days he had been seen taking millions of girls out and then dumping them.  
  
Lily knew he liked Claudia and those girls were just there to occupy him while he works up his nerve to ask her to the dance.  
  
Lily sighed; she had turned him into a heartless womanizer! Is that better than a nerd?  
  
As Lily pondered this question, the door to her dorm flew open, and in came a very worried looking James Potter.  
  
Lily looked up startled, "James! What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in here!"  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!! Heeeeeeeeeeelp! I need help! Again! Pleeeeeeeeease Lily!"  
  
Lily was very confused, first of all James had just burst in the girls' dormitory, second of all he's screaming his head off, and thirdly he wants help from her, not any other preppy bimbos.  
  
"Um… ok… What do you need help on? Please don't tell me you are being hunted down by the Hufflepuffs and you need a place to hide."  
  
"Ha Ha very funny," laughed James dryly. "You know that I wanna take Claudia to the Halloween Masquerade right?" Lily nodded. "Well, I just found out that you have to waltz in that thing. And since you're the only one who knows how to waltz… I was wondering if you could…"  
  
"Teach you?" Lily finished for him and stared at him. Then she burst out laughing.  
  
James looked confused and hurt, " What? What's so funny?"  
  
"Can you imagine yourself waltzing? With Claudia? That girl probably doesn't even knew what a waltz is! And you… You're clumsy enough without trying to not step on her toes!"  
  
James looked at his shoes. Lily stopped laughing and turned to him; "You really like her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that you seem so different when you're with the bimbos."  
  
"They were just a fling, but Claudia… she's different…"  
  
Lily looked sympathetically at her friend, and hugged him, " I'll teach you the waltz, this time, I'm doing this outta the goodness of my heart."  
  
James grinned and grabbed Lily's hands, "Ok, how do we start?"  
  
Lily smiled at his eagerness and taught him the basics. Soon James started doing very well, and even Lily was amazed at how fast he was picking it up. They talked while they danced and she learned that they were also slow dancing at the masquerade and not to her surprise, James didn't know how to slow dance either.  
  
They switched from the waltz to slow dancing and Lily had her hands around his neck and head leaning on his chest. For some strange reason, she felt just right. She quickly jerked back and stammered, "T-t-hhat's it for today! You did well! If you still have trouble talking to Claudia then you can always come to me for help later, but for right now, I'm pooped."  
  
With that she pushed James out the door and flopped onto her bed feeling extremely confused.  
  
'What was that?' she asked herself, 'You will soo not have a crush on your friend, no way!'  
  
¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥ ~¥  
  
James walked down the stairs and found Sirius and Remus in armchairs by the fire.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Sirius asked as he spotted James.  
  
"Oh the usual, worrying about Claudia, worrying about the next Quidditch match, worrying about Claudia, worrying about Flitwick's test next Wednesday, worrying about what costume I'm gonna wear to the masquerade, worrying about Claudia, worrying about our next prank, oh, and did I mention worrying about Claudia?"  
  
Sirius and Remus goggled at him, "You need to up a bit man, Claudia will love you, you're gonna cream the Ravenclaws in the Quidditch match, just study for Flitwick's test and me and Sirius will help you on the costume thing and our next prank."  
  
Sirius just nodded feverishly next to Remus. Apparently Remus had just said everything that was needed to be said.  
  
"Thanks guys, I'll just go up to my room now."  
  
As soon as James left, Sirius turned to Remus and said in a baby voice, "Rwemmie… it's twime to shteal Jamesie's ittle cloak and pay an ittle wittle wisit to our dear wittle Lily."  
  
Remus stared at Sirius, apparently not understanding the baby talk.  
  
"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE REMUS, I SAID… it's time to steal James's little cloak and pay an little visit to our dear little Lily!" Sirius bellowed, then under his breath he said, "Are all werewolves that stupid…?"  
  
~ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç~ ç  
  
So? What do you think?!?!?!? Now are you…  
  
A: Loving this story and listening to the little voice in your head that tells you to review  
  
B: Loving this story but too lazy to review  
  
C: Thinking it's an ok story and not reviewing  
  
D: Hating this story and wants to flame the author  
  
E: Hating this story and thinks it doesn't deserve a review good or bad.  
  
Now pick which one you are from above and…  
  
REVIEW!! (THE MUNCHKINS THING IS TRUE!!!!!!!!)  
  
Luv  
  
LilLuckyLivelyLily 


	5. Interesting Conversation...

1 You guys like me!! You really like me! *sob* I feel so special! *wipes eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: read first chapter.  
  
I don't have anything to say anymore so I'm just gonna start the story.  
  
I'm skipping to the night of the masquerade because that's when Sirius and Remus's plan was gonna be put into action…  
  
  
  
µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°µç°  
  
  
  
"Some friends I've got…" muttered Lily Evans when she found out what her friends are expecting her wear to the masquerade. Her friends made her to go as a green fairy. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she held up a green outfit that glittered and sparkled. Sure the dress was pretty, but man was it short. Lily thought it exposed her skin a little too much and it was kind of tight… She could only think of one word that would fit the dress: skimpy.  
  
Lily didn't complain because she had forgotten to get a costume at the last Hogsmeade trip and now this dress was the only thing that was costume-ish. She shook her head and put on the dress. She was surprised that she actually looked pretty good in it. She found some sandals, put on a mask, and announced herself ready. She's going with Remus as friends and to carry out their little plan… but secretly she was confused at herself for wanting to go with James…  
  
"No!! No, no, no, Lily!" Michelle, a good friend of Lily's moaned. Lily looked hurt and asked, "Do I look that bad in it?"  
  
"You look great, but you need to put on your make-up and let your hair down! And your shoes! Change shoes. I know you don't care about your looks very much, but this is a dance we're going to!! You need to look gorgeous!"  
  
Lily grumbled as Michelle fumbled with her hair and other girls started to put (in Lily's opinion) icky, nasty stuff on her. (A.K.A. make-up)  
  
This went on for another hour, the girls had to put a body bind on Lily so she would keep still and a silencing spell to shut her screams of protest.  
  
-_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-;  
  
The guys' dorm  
  
"This is sad… this is really sad…"  
  
"Shut up Remmie! Just because I chickened out of asking her at the last second doesn't mean I'm sad!" Snapped a pissed off James Potter.  
  
"Whatever you say…"  
  
James was nervous, very nervous in fact, Sirius had challenged him to ask Claudia out at the dance since he didn't ask her to the masquerade. James had said he needed back up in case he goes ballistic, so Sirius and Remus came up with a very strange idea…  
  
))Flashback((  
  
"What if I start to sweat bullets, and my tongue gets caught in my throat?"  
  
"Then you'll relax and Lily would tell you what to say in your ear"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ok, listen up, we know that you are nervous about asking Claudia out, soooo me and Remmie being the great friends that we are decided to help you with this situation…."  
  
"Uh oh… any plan of Sirius Black never goes well…"  
  
Sirius ignored him and continued, "So we got Lily and asked her what kind of stuff girls LOVE hearing from guys, when we couldn't remember all that stuff (Coughstupidcough) we decided to drag her along and let her tell you herself! Aren't we brilliant?"  
  
"How are you going to manage that without Claudia knowing?"  
  
"Ahh… that's also where the best charms student Lily Evans comes in again, she will perform a charm on your drink and all you have to do is talk to it. Then she will place another charm on a ball of beeswax so you can stick it in your ear and you can hear her talking!"  
  
James stared, "Beeswax?"  
  
"What? That's the best we can come up with! You rather have a talking flobberworm in your ear?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Good! It's settled! Now about your costume…"  
  
))End Of Flashback((  
  
James decided to go as the Greek God of all Gods, Zeus. Sirius and Remus laughed themselves silly when they saw his toga. James and Remus also laughed themselves silly when they saw Sirius as a merman, he tripped on his tail fin constantly. Then James and Sirius laughed themselves silly when they saw Remus as an owl, and he had been tickled by the feathers and sneezed a million times.  
  
O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o  
  
Remus escorted Lily to the dance with James and Sirius behind them, their jaws dropped to the ground. The girls in Lily's dorm had done a REALY good job on her.  
  
She wore the green dress, (slightly altered to it won't be so freaking short) her hair down in waves with little stars in them, light green slippers instead of sandals, and a light touch of make-up to bring out her features. (They originally put a lot of make-up on her, but then she wiped it off and put on a thin layer herself.)  
  
James and Sirius looked like gaping fish, and in Sirius' case, he was literally a fish…  
  
James went alone and Sirius was meeting his date at the doors of the great hall.  
  
James grabbed a glass from the punch table and filled it, then Lily charmed it and gave him the beeswax. He shuddered and put the beeswax in his right ear, moving his screwed up hair to cover it.  
  
They all danced until James dragged all of them aside and pointed at a table where Claudia sat.  
  
James took the punch and strode over to her, while Lily, Sirius, and Remus sat at another table covering themselves in the invisibility cloak so no one would ask them to dance or disturb them.  
  
Lily charmed another glass, and put it up to her ear. She could hear James practicing his lines under his breath.  
  
Oo¥oO Oo¥oO Oo¥oO Oo¥oO Oo¥oO Oo¥oO Oo¥oO Oo¥oO Oo¥oO Oo¥oO Oo¥oO  
  
James's mouth was getting dryer as he approached Claudia's table.  
  
"H-hi!" he managed.  
  
Claudia smiled at him showing off her perfectly straight row of pearl white teeth. She was your average beauty queen, sleek blonde hair, dazzling bright blue eyes, creamy skin with a slight tan, long legs, and what any sixteen, seventeen year old boy would want, a big chest. And oh yeah, no brains.  
  
"Hiii James…" she purred.  
  
He suddenly heard a voice in his ear, "Compliment her, you twit!" That was Sirius.  
  
"You look beautiful this evening."  
  
"Ohhh… how sweet!" she replied batting her eyelashes.  
  
"More than that!! Come on! Did you forget what Mundungus taught you?" Lily yelled in his ear.  
  
"Yeah…" James muttered absentmindedly.  
  
"What did you say Jamesie?" Claudia asked a little confused.  
  
"Uhh… umm…" Then he heard Lily say, "Tell her, 'I was just muttering to myself about how gorgeous you look and I can't take my eyes off you!'"  
  
James repeated, "I was just muttering to myself about how gorgeous you look and I can't take my eyes off you!"  
  
"Oh stop it!!" She shrieked happily.  
  
"Jamesie, I just bought a new perfume and I tried it on tonight for the first time, do you like it?"  
  
"It's heavenly."  
  
That's how the rest of their conversation went for the next 20 minutes with Lily whispering comments and suggestions in his ear with occasional help from Sirius and Remus.  
  
Then disaster struck.  
  
Lily's spells were wearing off on James's side…  
  
"Tell her, I dream of nothing but you every night." Lily said.  
  
"What? I can't hear you?" James panicked, it was like hearing static on a muggle radio.  
  
"Um… Jamesie? Why are you yelling into your punch? And I said that I just got my nails done."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tell her, I dream of nothing but you every single night." Lily said again.  
  
James couldn't understand her well but said anyway, "I scream out your name every single night." He didn't know what he was saying all he knows is to repeat after Lily.  
  
Claudia looked startled, she is ditzy but she isn't a slut, "R-really? Heh"  
  
On the other side of the room Lily hit her head on the table, "No!!! I said, I dream of nothing but you every single night!"  
  
James was loosing his mind, this wasn't going too well…  
  
"No! I dream of you with nothing on every single night," James said, thinking that's what Lily told him to say…  
  
Now Claudia was scared, "Ok, um… that was um… nice…"  
  
James had no control over his mouth now…  
  
Lily was going mad, "Oh never mind, just say, 'Would you like to dance with me?'"  
  
What came out on of James's mouth was, "Would you like to lap dance for me?"  
  
Claudia's eyes grew wide and said, "I think I'll just go now… alright, um… bye!" Then she ran out of the great hall.  
  
James was just plain confused. Lily, Sirius, and Remus ran over and said, "What the hell did you do?!"  
  
James just shrugged, "I repeated everything Lily said, or what I thought she said, oh I don't know!!!" he threw his hands up in the air then buried his head in his arms.  
  
"I screwed up big time." Came the muffled voice from James.  
  
A "HELL YEAH!!" From Sirius.  
  
A whistle from Remus.  
  
And a, "Screwed up is an understatement" from Lily.  
  
  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Well… It's my longest chapter!! Now are you…  
  
A: Loving this story and listening to the little voice in your head that tells you to review  
  
B: Loving this story but too lazy to review  
  
C: Thinking it's an ok story and not reviewing  
  
D: Hating this story and wants to flame the author  
  
E: Hating this story and thinks it doesn't deserve a review good or bad.  
  
2 It doesn't matter which one you are, just REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
~Luv  
  
LilLuckyLivelyLily 


	6. Attack of the Little Funny Feeling

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a looooooong time, here are some reasons why:  
  
Fanfiction.net was down for a while.  
  
I got a HUGE writer's block.  
  
I was too busy.  
  
I was too lazy.  
  
I had a strange instant obsession with extremely weird songs.  
  
Ok, if this chappie sucks beyond oblivion then don't blame me, my writer's block is still in action but I just felt nice to give you guys a chapter. Aren't I sweet?!  
  
By the way this is the same chapter for those of you who read chappie 6 already, I just needed to make a few adjustments.  
  
Ahh the pros and cons didn't come out right!  
  
{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}{£}  
  
Lily Evans stayed in her room the whole weekend after the Masquerade in case James goes ballistic and blames her for not charming the communicators right. She only went out for food and to use the restroom. While she was in her room she had waaaaaaaaaaay too much time to think and finally sorted out the little feelings about James that had been nagging her. Lily didn't wanna admitted but she thinks she's developing a little crush on James.  
  
"No! I can't, I just can't! He's one of my best friends, it'll be wrong to like your best friend. Sure I've liked him even before he became a hottie, but just not in a romantic way! Plus he really popular and I'm still well. me!" She just kept babbling and babbling under her breath until one of her roommates thought she was mentally challenged and threatened to owl St. Mungos if she didn't stop.  
  
Lily dreaded having to face him on Monday and just prayed he be in too much gloom to notice anything. But boy was she wrong.  
  
[$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][$_$][ $_$]  
  
When Lily reached the great hall on Monday she was shocked to see Claudia Haller from Hufflepuff sitting with Gryffindors, no wait she was sitting ON TOP of a certain Gryffindor, namely James Potter. They were joking and laughing.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, but then commanding her foot to move again, she sat down next to Remus.  
  
"Remmie. last time I checked Claudia wouldn't come within a mile of James in fear of him suddenly jumping on her and raping her. Ok that's an exaggeration but my point was that she was as scared as hell of him! Now. Look at them! It's almost sickening!" Remus looked at her incredulously, "You really have no idea what happened after that night do you?" Lily shook her head.  
  
"Oooook to make a long story short; James found Claudia. James apologized to Claudia. James explained everything to Claudia. Claudia being the ditz she is didn't understand half of it. Claudia told James she just broke up with her boyfriend. James took that opportunity and asked Claudia out. Now they're so snuggly it makes me wanna barf, puke, throw up, purge, exposing what I had for dinner last ni--"  
  
"OK! No need to get into the details Remmie, heh heh heh."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
She looked over at them, Claudia was feeding James grapes one by one, and a sudden urge to march over to and strangle Claudia with her own bare hands came over Lily. She scolded herself to think such a thing but oh the possibilities of the most gruesome deaths for Claudia was just too satisfying.  
  
"Stop it Lily you helped him to get his girl didn't you?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Huh? What did you say Li--" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh nothing I'm gonna go and get my DADA book and meet you in class, ok?"  
  
"Sure, then can I have your panca--" Before he could finish the sentence she ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Damn! Why doesn't anyone lemme finish my senten--"  
  
*¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?**¿?*  
  
'Something's definitely wrong with that girl.' Sirius thought he watched Professor Flitwick call on Lily to pay attention for the 6th time. 'She always pays attention in charms, it's her favorite class! Sure she didn't pay attention in DADA, but then who does?'  
  
Sirius looked over at Lily again, 'Doesn't anyone notice a change in her? Well sure, James was too occupied with Claudia, Remus was babbling about throwing up his guts, and Peter's too much of a dimwit.' He sighed, he was gonna get to the bottom of this Lily thing or else his name wasn't Sirius Black! Or wait was his name Sirius Black.? 'Maybe I'm adopted. or I'm really a girl.' This was how his thoughts went for the rest of the charms class.  
  
(A/N: Ahhh Sirius, Lord Of Short Attention Spans.LOSAS!)  
  
~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢~~¢  
  
James Potter was in Heaven.  
  
He had the most beautiful girl as his girlfriend, 4 great friends, (counting Lily) wonderful grades, a knack in transfiguration, popularity, looks, a sense of humor, style, (he finally got the point that he had no sense of fashion before) talent on the Quidditch field, and he knew all the secrets passages of Hogwarts.  
  
He was feeling pretty good about himself, in fact so good that he was trying to find fault in himself. Shit man, you can say his ego just went up to bursting point! I mean he even did a Pros And Cons Of being James Potter! Here the list:  
  
Pros  
  
Good looks Talent for Quidditch BEAUTIFUL g/f Prank King Extremely smart Great friends Popularity Sense of humor Prefect Rich family Knack for transfiguration Leader of the Marauders  
  
Cons  
  
Nearsighted Weird friends Nerd until 6th year Embarrassed himself recently A bit trouble with Charms G/f's got no brain cells Messed up hair (don't matter) Too young to be a model  
  
Well that's what he came up with, so you see, he was full of himself!  
  
"Ha Ha Ha my life is perfect!" James laughed. He was so happy that he forgot that he was in the middle of Transfiguration class.  
  
"Mr. Potter! May I ask what are you writing instead of answering my question that I have been asking you for the past 5 minutes."  
  
James looked up to see the whole class staring at him, "Heh sorry!" He tried to put the parchment away but Professor McGonagall grabbed it and started to read it out loud.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, feeling good about yourself today aren't you?" James slammed his head onto the table as the class continued laughing.  
  
"Just from this little piece of info I now know that you were the one who played all those pranks on Mr. Snape! Two weeks detention for that and you can add 'Embarrassed in front of the whole transfiguration class today' and 'receiving detention' to your list of Cons!"  
  
James didn't lift his head until the bell rang and he hurried out of the classroom where his friends greeted him.  
  
"Nice going Prongs now you can't play any pranks without getting in trouble and your perfect record is soooo ruined!"  
  
"SHUT UP PADFOOT!"  
  
"Jeez somebody is PMSing, talk about sudden mood swings!"  
  
Remus sniggered at that but stopped when James swung his bag over his shoulder and stormed off trailing a bunch of girls asking him if he was all right.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Lily just stared after him, then Lily ran after him screaming, "JAMES! Wait up!"  
  
They needed to have a talk alone, now.  
  
&ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç &ç  
  
Gee I wonder what will happen when they talk?  
  
Well even I know that sucked, but as I told you HUGE writer's block.  
  
Do I have to remind you to REVIEW! But I don't wanna pressure you because I know how some writers are like, "If you don't review this won't happen, or I'm not gonna put up the next chapter, or I'm gonna delete this story!" Don't you just hate that? I do.  
  
I'm a little hyper because I ate cotton candy, candy made of pure sugar, gum, juice with lots of sugar, and a Popsicle.  
  
So here's a song! ( In the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star)  
  
Before you go this you must do: Click on the box and send a review. This song is all the sugars' fault Maybe I should switch to salt I control Lily and James's fate They'll get together but it'll be a bit late.  
  
You Like? 


	7. When Guy-Friends Are Better Than Girl-Fr...

I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Most of you thought I died with this story! Well I'm alive and I'm finally updating! Yay for me!  
  
Ok a few issues need to be sorted out.  
  
I forgot to put a disclaimer on my newest story Miss Congeniality, and/or any of my other stories.  
  
I have no idea how to make words bold or in italics.  
  
If you do know how please put it in a review or send email it to me.  
  
Oh yeah I have no idea where to go with this story, so bear with me.  
  
Please ignore my typos in any of my stories, I'm not perfect, (thought I like to be!)  
  
And Peter. well lets just say he got a disease that can't be cured until he ratted someone out. He's just some where.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
James Potter pushed his way through the hallways and to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring Lily's shouts behind him. His perfect life just took an unpleasant turn. In one day he ruined his chances of a perfect record. Now how in the world is he gonna get into Auror College? His father had been telling him about this college ever since he could talk! His father's voice repeated in his head over and over.  
  
"James, in order to get in this college you must have a perfect record in Hogwarts, that means no fooling around! You must get in, every Potter that ever lived was an Auror and you will be no exception! This college is the best one there is and you must go and uphold the family name!"  
  
".Uphold the family name."  
  
".Every Potter that ever lived was an Auror."  
  
".Perfect record."  
  
James ran up to his dorm and slammed the door behind him, "Father's gonna kill me when he finds out I got 2 weeks detention! Maybe being a goody- goody wasn't so bad after all."  
  
"JAMES! Didn't you hear me calling after you?"  
  
James saw Lily bursting into his room red, in the face and panting.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"I don't know why you're so worked up over 2 weeks detention! I've gotten that much before from potions, so what's the big deal?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
And so James poured out his whole story before he could stop himself. When he finished, Lily looked sympathetic and hugged him. James took that by surprise but hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while, each not saying anything, when the door banged opened again and Sirius and Remus stood there staring at them. Lily and James quickly broke apart and Lily mumbled something incoherent and hastily walked out the door.  
  
"Um. what was that?"  
  
James looked at the two of them and sighed, "It's a long story."  
  
"I bet it is! Now spill, what going on between you and Lils?"  
  
"Nothing Sirius! I just told her stuff and she felt sorry for me."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
James told them what he told Lily, and they too were looking sorry.  
  
"Oh come here!" Sirius leaped on James and Remus and hugged them even more fiercely than Lily had James.  
  
"Sirius! James! You're choking me!" Remus choked out; unfortunate for him he was the one on the bottom.  
  
"Sirius! I need air!" Though he wasn't on the bottom like Remus, James still had 150 pounds of Sirius Black on top of him.  
  
They untangled and after regaining their breaths Remus said, " Gee Sirius I didn't know you were that emotional!"  
  
"Yeah, I thought only women were like that!"  
  
Sirius stuck his nose in the air and replied arrogantly, "I have a feminine side to me, so what?"  
  
James chortled, Sirius and Remus always had a way of cheering him up.  
  
)(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)( )(~)(  
  
Lily wasn't sure but she thought she felt something when she hugged him.  
  
"Oh it's just your imagination, it's just a crush, it'll go away. hopefully."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
As the days passed James continued to go out with Claudia, people still snickered when they passed him in the halls, (news about the transfiguration incident travels fast!), James, Sirius and Remus still made trouble, (but the other two always took the blame for James) Lily's little feeling about James had not diminished but grown, and life was almost back to normal. Almost.  
  
Lily was sitting in the common room reading, when Sirius and Remus bounced into the room.  
  
" Lily! Liiiiiiiiiily! Lilsie! Lily Billy Pilly the Hillbilly!!"  
  
"Hi Sirius," Lily said without even glancing up from her book.  
  
"Guess what? Guess what?"  
  
"Considering it's you Sirius, I'm guessing you discovered the wonders of brain cells, either that or you played a prank on Snape."  
  
Remus snickered, but Sirius just kept rambling, "Aww Lilsie! You know me too well! Anyways I did play a prank on Snape and I got him to reveal his deepest secrets!"  
  
"Wow Sirius nice, it's such a shame that you put the tiny amount of brain cells in your mind to pranks, such a shame."  
  
"That's not the point Lilsie! Snapie was babbling his inner secrets and I couldn't help notice when he started to babble about who he liked!"  
  
"Lemme guess, he liked you? And wants you soooooo bad?"  
  
Remus at that point collapsed in laughter while Sirius looked rather green.  
  
"Haha- Sirius- haha- look-haha- at- haha- your- haha- face!" Remus managed to choke out through his laughter.  
  
Sirius recovered and started to rant about Snape again, "Anyway like I was saying, he said that his one true love was YOU! Lilsie! Snapie's in love with you!"  
  
That got Lily's attention, "WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU'RE SAYING SNAPE'S IN LOVE WITH ME? EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GROSS!"  
  
"That was my reaction too, he was saying how he loved you ever since he says you at that masquerade, he knew it was you with your, I quote flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes!"  
  
Now it was Lily's turn to look sick. Then she thought and laughed to herself, 'HA! Isn't this ironic? Snape is in love with me, and I'm in love with James, and James is Snape's worst enemy!' She stared laughing maniacally causing Sirius and Remus look at her in concern.  
  
"Lily? Are you ok?"  
  
Lily couldn't take it anymore, all those feelings bottled up inside she suddenly had an urge to pour her heart out to the guys, and she did. She started with when she first had the little funny feeling, and ending it in the ironic-ness of this love triangle. Then she broke down and cried in the arms of Sirius and Remus.  
  
The guys didn't know what to do but knew they had to keep it from James. That was gonna be hard cause they told each other everything. But it was for Lily and they knew she was worth it.  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
You like?  
  
This chapter was a little sadder than the rest, but I had to have a sad chappie! And the Voldemort killing parents thing was waaaaaaaaaaaaay overdone! If it sucks I wouldn't mind if you tell me and I can do chapters over again.  
  
And here is another song! (To the tune of Mary had a Little Lamb)  
  
Lily's going into break down mode, break down mode, break down mode.  
  
Lily's now into break down mode and please send a review!  
  
I liked the last chapter's song better because it rhymed, today I'm too lazy to rhyme!  
  
Bye-bye! 


	8. Example Of James's Life With Claudia

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! School has started and I was sooo busy!! Please forgive me out of the goodness of your heart!  
  
I know I haven't written in about 2 months, and my fingers are feeling so unfamiliar to the keyboard. I just read over my latest (cough cough) chapter and I found out that I am a strange little person. I am really sorry that I'm not gonna be working on the other stories.  
  
I'd like to apologize in advance for any typos or mistakes I make. And of you want the disclaimer, then go to the 1st chapter of this story.  
  
Chappie 8!(wow I can't believe I got this far!)  
  
*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* * _*  
  
James Potter was having second thoughts, a few months ago he would have given anything (including his reputation as a perfect little boy) to go out with Claudia. But now, ehhh, he was getting sick of her. She clung to him like a leech to human skin. She had this shrilly laugh and no brain cells. Well, if she did have any she poured them into her looks. Sure she kissed REALLY well but. still, James would like someone with a little bit more sense.  
  
'Someone like. Lily.'  
  
'Whoa! Where did that come from?' he asked himself. There are plenty of girls that are smart and beautiful at the same time, but he didn't have to go crushing on one of his best friends! James ran a hand through his hair as a habit, and flopped down on the couch near the fire thinking to himself.  
  
And that's how his friends found him.  
  
Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç Çç  
  
Claudia Haller thought she had the perfect life, much like what her boyfriend had thought before he screwed himself up. James was cute, he was smart, and he could provide a home for her when they get married. He's the type that would be a good father, and he's already rich so she might never have to get a job in a million years!  
  
Claudia grabbed a notebook and started to write.  
  
My future wedding with James:  
  
Wedding dress: Pink, off the shoulder that hugs my body, very short, down to my mid thigh.  
  
Hair: curled and piled up in a French twist with diamond tiara with pink flowers in it  
  
Cake: fat-free pink cake with pink flowers and 5 layers with little miniature me and James on top of it.  
  
Maid of honor: Kristy Rosenburg- Best friend  
  
Bride's maids: Lindsay Mash, Marianne Kasan, Erica Solena-good friends though Marianne is making eyes at my boyfriend! Humh! That will teach her, she always thought she was gonna be the maid of honor! Ha! Now Kristy is my best friend.  
  
Place of wedding: Hogwarts so all the little people would see me as the wonder I will be for marrying the hottest guy in our year!  
  
Guests: All of Hogwarts! Hahahaha!  
  
Food and Drinks: Fat-free Escargot, (A/N: God she is dumb!) fat-free chicken, Wine, or punch! Ooh it will be wonderful! But something has got to be pink! I know the punch will be pink!  
  
Pastor: Dumbledore of course! I'll have to ask him. he will also be dressed in pink!  
  
Decorations: pink flowers, any pink flowers. Pink flowers everywhere! I love pink flowers!  
  
Honeymoon: Jamaica! I've heard they have a lot of pink flowers there!  
  
Bride's maids'/maid of honor dresses: Pink slinky dresses with pink flowers on it!  
  
Kids: two girls and a boy  
  
Girls' names are Jessica and Shanene.  
  
Boy's name is Ralphie  
  
House: a pink mansion with a garden where I'll have people plant pink flowers!  
  
"Oh my life is soooooooooooooo planed out!"  
  
sS§SssS§SssS§SssS§SssS§SssS§SssS§SssS§SssS§SssS§SssS§SssS§SssS§SssS§Ss  
  
James Potter walked out of the common room confused at his friends' behavior towards him, especially Lily. It felt like to him that they were hiding something from him. He was walking around so aimlessly that he smacked right into someone.  
  
"Claudia!"  
  
"Jamsie! I was just looking for you!" "Huh, uh how nice?" James managed to stumble out, in his head he was thinking, 'DEAR GOD SPARE ME! NOT HER AGAIN!'  
  
"Jamsie, could you help me pick up my papers?"  
  
James had only noticed then that when he bumped into Claudia, that he had knocked her things out of her hands.  
  
"Oh right, sure."  
  
As he was picking up papers, he noticed a notebook that said 'My Wedding With James' on the cover. He quickly picked it up and stuffed it inside his robes and handed the rest of the papers back to Claudia.  
  
"Uhh. sweetie, I have to go now." He said forcing the 'sweetie' out.  
  
"Oh, but Jamsie! I wanna spend some time with you!"  
  
"Claudia we just spent some time right now, so doesn't that count?"  
  
"Oh right! Haha! You are sooooooo SMART Jamsie!" Claudia laughed shrilly.  
  
James forced a smile and ran like hell away from her. Claudia stood there looking after him.  
  
"Oh look! He's training for Quidditch! Go Honeybuns!"  
  
(A/N: I can't even believe how stupid I made her! But then again characters do take control of themselves once in a while.)  
  
=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=! =!=!  
  
James sprinted to the secret Marauder room to find that Sirius and Remus sitting on the couch talking.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We could ask the same to you Prongsie!" Sirius said bouncing up from the couch.  
  
"Oh I was just running from Claudia, you wouldn't believe how annoying she's gotten these days! I'm thinking of breaking up with her!"  
  
Maybe it was his imagination but he was almost sure he saw a ghost of a grin from both Sirius and Remus. James ignored it and went on, "Well I bumped into her just now and she dropped this." He took out the notebook.  
  
The other two gathered around James to look at it.  
  
" 'My Wedding With James'?" Remus read out loud, looking at James.  
  
"What? It's not my fault that she's psychotically deranged!" James shouted indignantly.  
  
The three guys opened the notebook and began to read. After they were done, they were all in shocked silence. But Sirius broke it with a loud guffaw, then Remus joined in, both rolling on the floor with laughter. James looked at his best friends shaking his head in remorse.  
  
"I've got a couple of idiots as friends, and instead of feeling sorry for me you all laugh as if this was a joke!"  
  
Remus as the first one to recover, "Sorry Prongsie, its just that you're gonna have a pink wedding with a pink bride, in a pink Hogwarts, being married by a pink Dumbledore, with a pink cake, live in a pink house, and probably have pink kids!"  
  
That brought more laughs to Sirius, who looked like he was gonna pee in his pants if he laughed anymore. Finally even James had to escape a chuckle, as he imagined Dumbledore dressed in PINK!  
  
They laughed for a while, but then Sirius stood straight up and grabbed James by the shoulders, "Hear me, YOU HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH HER! GOD, I CAN NOT BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH A PINK BEST FRIEND!"  
  
For once Sirius made sense, and James was taking his advice.  
  
()0OoºoO0()()0OoºoO0()()0OoºoO0()()0OoºoO0()()0OoºoO0()()0OoºoO0()()0OoºoO0 ()  
  
Lily Evans walked towards her transfiguration class dreading it like always because, well duh, it was her worst class! She saw James, Sirius, and Remus and was about to say hi when she spotted Claudia running up to them.  
  
"Hi, Jamsie I just wanted a quick kiss before my DADA exam, you know, for good luck!" Lily heard Claudia say.  
  
She saw James take a deep breath and say, "Claudia? Do you know you are psychotically deranged?"  
  
Lily had to bite back a laugh and control herself not to whoop out loud.  
  
Claudia however just smiled and said, "Ooh that's soooo sweet Jamsie! Now how about that kiss?"  
  
Lily a few feet away burst out laughing. Sirius and Remus behind James were also snickering, but James continued, "Not only are you psychotically deranged, you are so ditzy that you don't have any sense in you!! I mean come on! A whole pink wedding??? A pink house???? AND A PINK DUMBLEDORE?????"  
  
The people around them were now chortling. And strangely enough, Dumbledore himself was around!  
  
Claudia reddened slightly, but through all her foundation and blush, you really couldn't tell.  
  
"So Jamsie, you found my plans for our future! You didn't like them?"  
  
Lily could tell James was getting a headache now. He said very slowly, "Claudia, you, me, though! We are breaking up! Do you get that though your head? Do you need me to wait for you as you process that?"  
  
Claudia STILL looked confused, "But why Jamsie? I thought we were great together?"  
  
Lily saw James rubbing his temples, "Look we were just going out, not engaged, so why were you planning your pink wedding??"  
  
Lily saw realization finally dawning on Claudia's face.  
  
"Finally she gets it!" Lily mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Jamsie! No! It was OUR pink wedding! But now that you're breaking up with me. WaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Claudia sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
Lily saw Dumbledore push his way through the crowd and taking Claudia to talk, Lily caught his last words before disappearing around the corner, "Miss Haller, I REALLY do not think I'd look good in pink."  
  
\W/ /M\\W/ /M\\W/ /M\\W/ /M\\W/ /M\\W/ /M\\W/ /M\\W/ /M\\W/ /M\\W/ /M\\W/ /M\  
  
Lily sat through Transfiguration with a huge smile plastered to her lips for she was on cloud 9.  
  
Only one thought floated through her head, 'James is single now.'  
  
i1lLl1ii1lLl1i i1lLl1ii1lLl1ii1lLl1ii1lLl1ii1lLl1ii1lLl1ii1lLl1ii1lLl1ii1lLl1ii1lLl1ii1lLl1 I  
  
Wow that was the longest chapter I wrote. Probably a sorry to keep all of you waiting.  
  
Here's another song!( If my songs are pissing you off then tell me) To the tune of London Bridge is Falling Down.  
  
I finished a chappie so you should review Should review Should review I finished a chappie so you should review My good little readers!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Love  
  
LilLuckyLivelyLily 


	9. Easier to Talk to Prongs than James

Oh my gosh!!!!! I got over 25 reviews!!!!!!! That's good for my standards!!!! I thank you all on bended knee. ::Dances a lil jig.:: I don't think you should get your hopes up on me updating a lot because I have sooooooooooooooo much to do. High school is really hard and busy. I hardly even get a little time to myself!  
  
Well here goes, even I don't know where this story is going, I'm making it up as I type right now!  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Now that James Potter was on the market, he was swarmed with girls wherever he went. Lily didn't really see him at all except in class and at the prefects meetings. Even though Lily Evans was a nice and forgiving person, she was getting more and more pissed at the bimbos that followed him around. Even Sirius and Remus were starting to complain, they haven't even been spending time with James now! Remus doesn't date a lot so he's the one that misses James the most. Sirius. well Sirius just has little flings here and there never really serious.  
  
But the person who had the worst time was of course James Potter. He didn't see the point of the airheads following him around, it wasn't like he was gonna just pick one and go out and dump her again. He felt that it was too heartless and hated his old ways. He just wanted some time to himself, if he was going to date again he wants to make sure he goes out with someone whose got a brain, who doesn't follow him around, some one he knew every well, and were on good terms with. His immediate thought flew to Lily, but he shrugged the feeling off and went to look for Sirius and Remus.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Prongsie!"  
  
"Hey Siri, hey Remmie." James settled himself into an armchair by his friends instantly, a flock of girls flew over to him.  
  
"Dang Prongsie can you tell your little fan club to get away from you just for a little while?" Sirius complained.  
  
"Go away." James said exasperatedly.  
  
"Bu.but Jamesie! We like spending time with you!"  
  
"Did you hear the guy? He said leave him alone!" A new voice joined their conversation.  
  
"Lily!! My little silly, willy, Hill-Billy-ly Lily!" Gee guess who said that?  
  
"Sirius, shut your hole. And I believe we'll be saying bye bye to you" Said Lily striding into the room, turning to the preps.  
  
The little preps still didn't budge from James's side. Lily sighed and drew out her wand, "Maybe I should just remind you, I am at the top of charms class, prefect, and someone who reads up on lots of difficult hexes and curses. Uhh. need I say more?"  
  
The idiots bolted out the portrait.  
  
"Thanks Lil! I thought I would never get rid of them!" James said relieved and felt like a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. Lily didn't know why but she felt a little blush creep into her face. I mean it was only a thanks!  
  
'Dumb Lily! You really are just a fool aren't you?' She thought slapping herself mentally.  
  
"So Lil, how's life for you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh you know, the thing that I told you last time is still bothering me, but other than that I'm fine.'  
  
"Hey Remmie, what is she talking about?" James asked. Lily, Remus, and Sirius looked at each other uneasily. James looked around and now, more than ever he felt like his friends were keeping something from him.  
  
"Heh, heh, well um I uh think she's referring to the time, uh, she uh did that thing with the thing, yeah."  
  
James stared at Remus, it was the second time Remus had ever lied to him, first being the werewolf thing. Lily stood up awkwardly and said uneasily, "Uh yeah I'm just gonna go now, uh yeah, bye." And with that she left.  
  
James knew now, every one was keeping something from him and Lily had something to do with it.  
  
And he was determined to find out what.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Lily shook herself and kept walking, she was strolling along the lake and watching the giant squid swim back and forth,  
  
"Wish I could be as free like that. " she muttered, "No worries, no cares, no secret crushes on your best friend." She sat on the damp ground and just looked around her, simply enjoying nature. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a dark shape dart past the trees, alarmed, she stood up and prepared to run away when the shape came into full view.  
  
It was a stag. (A/N: Raise your hand if you didn't expect that!)  
  
Awed by the animal's greatness, Lily moved towards the magnificent creature.  
  
"Hey there! Oh you are friendly aren't you?" she said as the stag nudged her slightly. She reached out a hand and gently patted the stag's head.  
  
"Your mane is very strange, never have I seen a stag's mane so wild, and yet so soft." The stag made a sound like it was snorting.  
  
"I wish I was you, running around the forest, going wherever you want to go, and unlike humans, you don't really have love troubles." The stags ears seemed to perk up at these words.  
  
"See I think I really like this person but, I'm just too shy to tell him, plus he sees me as nothing more than a friend." The animal's head nodded slightly as if to say 'I understand the feeling'  
  
"Ugh I think I'm going crazy, sitting here and talking to a stag, it's not like you can understand what I'm saying." It shifted a little at Lily's words.  
  
"You must come and accompany a lot of people to get this friendly with humans!" She looked at her watch and jumped up and cried, "Oh my! It's dinner time, I have to go."  
  
She rubbed the stag one last time and said, " James Potter ever comes here and talks to you, make sure you give him a kiss for me, since I'm such an idiot whose too shy to tell him I'm in love with him." And with that she left.  
  
When Lily was out of sight, the stag slowly transformed into James Potter with the look of utmost shock on his face.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Soooooo? How was that?! Hee hee hee! Finally he finds out!!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW! BE EVER SO NICE TO REVIEW!  
  
I'M TOO BUSY AND LAZY TO DO A SONG TODAY.  
  
JUST ONE MORE WORD. RRRRRReVVVVVViEEEEEEEw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
